


What Do We Do Now?

by Complete_Otakuness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Al and Father are really only mentioned but..., Crossover of Inuyasha and FMA that my younger self thought was a good idea, Ed is overly sensitive about his height, Greed is kind of an idiot, Mostly Ed's group, Season 2 Episode 2 of FMA, The writing is kind of cringy as I haven't touched this in years, absolute crack-headedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Complete_Otakuness/pseuds/Complete_Otakuness
Summary: This is a crossover where Ed, Greedling, and Envy are thrown through the Gate to Feudal Japan where they meet Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. And of course, neither of them know what to do after that.This fanfic takes place during season 2 episode 2 of Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood (I don't remember the manga chapter) and somewhere before season 4 of Inuyasha. Naturally since this is an old work, I probably won't be finishing it but if I suddenly get a spark of inspiration I might pick it up again. The writing in it kind of sucks too but there aren't any spelling errors so meh.
Relationships: none at the moment
Kudos: 14





	1. Preview (Sort of)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Inuyasha or Fullmetal Alchemist but past me thought it would be amusing to play around with the characters.

“Huh? What the hell?” Inuyasha’s eyes flew open as he sniffed the air. The light was dim so he focused on using his nose. Something was not right with the wind. He stared out into the distance and gasped. Kirara, who had been keeping watch with him, growled. An unnaturally bright light flashed in the distance. Inuyasha sensed his companions stirring behind him.

“Guys, wake up… there’s something out there…” Inuyasha whispered as he tried to shake Miroku and Kagome awake. A faint scream was heard in the distance and everyone started.

“I don’t know what that was but it can’t be good,” Sango murmured. Shippo frowned and Kirara growled in agreement. 

“Kagome, get on my back, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, climb on Kirara. We’re gonna find whatever made that noise.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part twoooooooooooooo but Chapter 1 -_-'

“ALPHONSE!?” Edward screamed as he was rudely thrown out of the darkness of the Portal of Truth to a mossy dirt ground. The moon shone in the velvet black sky. A whole blanket of stars could be seen but Ed was not in the mood to appreciate the scenery.

“ALPHONSE? HEY! AL!? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU???!!!” Edward yelled to the empty space in front of him, “Damn you, Father… what happened to not harming us because we were human sacrifices?” Ed spat the last two words out with about as much venom needed to kill an elephant as he brushed his golden bangs out of his eyes. As much as he hated being one, Edward had still banked on that certain notion that he wasn’t going to be killed. He had been stuck in the expanse of a homunculus named Gluttony’s stomach and after using the Portal of Truth to escape with the monstrous Envy and Xingese prince Ling Yao only to meet a mysterious man named Father who looked exactly like his father. During a rather one sided battle on his part, Father decided to open the Portal and send Edward through. 

His explanation was only that, “I will keep you on the other side of this Portal until I have need of you so that you will no longer interfere with my plans…”  
“Now what am I gonna do? Two trips through the Portal of Truth in one day is not a good one,” Ed grumbled to himself as he watched the Portal close, leaving him stranded in a different world and time altogether. He didn’t even get to inform Al that he found his body. Ed noticed that his automail was still a transmuted spear and smoothly changed it back to a hand. That was when he realized that instead of disappearing like it usually did, the Portal of Truth was still there. As if on cue, the gray god-like doors creaked open slowly, inching outwards.  
“Damn it… don’t tell me that Father is going to send a homunculus after me just to keep me company,” Ed mumbled disgustedly. Sure enough, a giant green claw-like appendage shoved through the entrance and the “living” incarnation of envy came pushing through and crashed on the ground a few mere seconds after Edward managed to bounce out of the way. A smaller, more humanoid figure flew out after Envy and rolled on the hard coarse dirt.

“Ling?!” Ed exclaimed as the Xingese prince sat up.

“Sorry to break it to you kid, but the name’s Greed from now on, got it?” Greed sluggishly explained with an arrogance that most certainly did not belong to that of the twelfth son of the emperor of Xing.

“GREED WHY DID YOU FOLLOW US HERE?!” Envy boomed at the newest homunculus as he stood up, the various heads attached to his neck and chest groaning in protest, some screaming ‘kill me’ or ‘give me my body back’. 

“Simple ugly,” Envy growled in response. “I want to rule the world and the best way to start is by conquering this world and forming an army to take through the Gate and take over our world.” Envy’s profile shrank until he, at least, looked the part of artificial human.

“Please, you’re delusional, like you of all people could effectively rule the world. We all get it Greed, you’re greedy, you don’t need to act like you need everything right this moment because I think we have more pressing concerns,” Envy groaned as he nodded to the pipsqueak who had taken the distraction as an opportunity to attempt an escape.

“Do I hear what I think I hear? Yes, it is, it’s JEALOUSY,” Greed exclaimed in mock surprise, sarcasm practically pouring out of his mouth, “I never would have thought to hear that from ENVY the JEALOUS!” Apparently that was too much and he fell over laughing, tears beginning to form in his eyes. 

“Me, Envy, jealous? I didn’t know such a thing was possible!” Envy exclaimed in mock incredulity.

“Are you mocking me ugly?” Greed smirked with a hint of seriousness tucked into his purple orbs.

Envy’s gaze darkened considerably, “What was that scum?! I’ll make you wish you were never brought back!” His arm quickly shifting to that of a cleaver blade. It shot out and sliced clean through the top of Greed’s head, exposing a bloody throbbing mess of brain and skull. Greed’s body flopped to the grass, blood spewing everywhere. Edward just sighed and stared passively. Inuyasha wondered how he was so calm when he had just witnessed part of his companions head just be ripped off. As if in an attempt to answer, Greed’s headless body stood up and slowly started regenerating the lost parts of his head revealing an expression of only pitch black anger.

“Is that the way you treat your new brother? Boy, you are just waiting to be torn apart!” And so the fighting began. Greed had hardened his shield (His body has more carbon in it than that of normal people) so Envy couldn’t get another hit on him but eventually he got so frustrated that he started showing his true form. Envy’s head slowly grew larger and more green tinted while he sprouted three extra pairs of arms. His shape twisted until it resembled more of a dinosaur than an artificial human. Heads, thousands of them that represented the trapped souls of his Philosopher's Stone, poured onto his body like a waterfall starting from his neck to near his tail. His palm-tree style hair no longer fanned out around his waist but now draped across his back thinly.

“What the hell?” Inuyasha gasped, he felt like the air had been knocked from his lungs and his legs were shaking so hard that he could barely balance on the branch he was perched on.  
Edward, however, ran straight up to Envy and shouted, “HEY ENVY WE DON’T WANT TO CAUSE MORE DAMAGE THAN WE HAVE TO!” Envy simply ignored the pleas of his enemy and proceeded to keep beating the royal crap out of his ally.

“Ling! Would you stop taunting him?! We don’t need any extra attention!”

“Still Greed kid, I’m not your friend, remember? This might be his body but I’ve taken over,” Greedling called from a rather large dent in the ground.

Edward sighed, “Fine. Greedling.” Greed mumbled something from the ground about an ant and an amoeba having the smallest baby with the sassiest mouth.

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT AN ATOM WOULD CONSIDER HIM RELATED TO IT!!!” Ed screamed so loud that the trees shook and that ground rumbled and then started trying to jump in the pit Envy had made out of Greed. But before he could even attempt to, Envy grabbed his wrist.

“What the hell Envy, let me go! The bastard deserves it after possessing Ling! You just beat him up too, why can’t I take a shot at him!?” Ed yelled, blood still clearly boiling as he struggled against the iron grip of his enemy.

Envy sighed, “Duh, you’re a human sacrifice, Father wants you in tip top shape for the Promised Day. Plus, if I don’t do my job, I’ll be melted like the old Greed.”

Ed glared at him despite his surprise, “I’d rather die that participate in whatever he’s planning, and I’m assuming it has something to do with creating the Philosopher’s Stone.” That cursed red stone had been haunting the Elrics ever since they began their search. The closer they got to the truth the more dangerous it became and nearer to the prospect of death.

“Nice deduction, Pipsqueak. But can you really figure it all out before our plan is finished and set to put into motion?”

Edward took a sharp intake of the night air, “Wait, does that mean you’ve already started preparing? When did you start? Was Ishval just the beginning?”

Envy laughed, prickly as it was, it had a hint of actual amusement and not just black glee over the ravaged country, “No, actually, since we homunculi have been around for ages, it was actually one of the last to go.”

It was as if something in Ed’s brain clicked because he shouted, “So what about Laboratory Five? Why did you destroy it if it was part of the transmutation?”

“It had served its purpose and had to be disposed of before you found out too much from Number 48.” Edward shuddered inwardly at the memory of Slicer being cut in half for almost killing him and nearly revealing the truth about who was creating the Philosopher’s Stone. Then an idea came to him. A horrible, disgusting idea but he had to know.

“Envy, is my brother a candidate for human sacrifice as well?” 

Envy smirked at that, “Yes, after he regained his memories, it was confirmed.” He let go of Edward’s wrist as he sank to the ground.

“No………no no no no, why?” Ed mumbled as he tried to process that it was his fault. His fault that his brother lost his body. His fault that he had met the Truth. His fault that they had to search for such a vile thing as the Philosophers Stone to make everything go back to normal. His fault that Alphonse was even stuck in this mess and alone for that matter now that Edward had been flung into another dimension with no way to tell he was safe. Again. 

Edward slowly tried to back away and hopefully find a way to escape but, unfortunately, his tendencies got the best of him when Envy noted, “Changing the topic a bit, where’d the pipsqueak we were sent after go? He’s so small I can’t find him!” As if he didn’t know where he was.

This caught Ed’s ear and he shouted, “WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO SMALL THAT EVEN A CELL COULDN’T KEEP HIM OUT BECAUSE MOLECULES LOOK LIKE ELEPHANTS NEXT TO HIM!!??” He waved his hands around and then proceeded to attempt a volley of punches aimed at the homunculus. 

Greed had now nearly died laughing by Edward’s outburst and Envy was trying to avoid being hit by Ed, being more successful than not. Of course, none of them realized they were being stalked by a half-demon, a demon-slayer, a monk, a fox-demon, and a school girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tone was too angsty so I had to change it up a bit. Because this is a comedic fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 2

“Geez,” muttered Shippo as he watched the group completely flip out, “What a weird group.”

“It’s not like we have much room to talk though, Shippo,” Kagome laughed as she observed her own travel buddies. 

Miroku the monk glanced up,”That’s right Shippo, you shouldn’t judge people by their appearances.”

Sango whacked him with the edge of her giant boomerang, “You’re one to say that for getting hung up on so many pretty girls and look where that got you… one of them even turned out to be a demon in disguise and you ended up getting hurt.” 

“Will you guys just shut up already? We need to see if these strange people are in league with Naraku and how they just popped up here out of thin air with that weird door thing,” Inuyasha said suspiciously as the gate in question disappeared.

“Will you stop being so paranoid and think rationally for once? If they were in fact working for Naraku then wouldn’t the saimyosho be on us by now?” Kagome chided, “It’s not good to make assumptions of people beforehand.” Inuyasha simply snorted, unconvinced, and stared at the trio in the clearing in front of them. The short blond kid with unnatural powers seemed to have ceased chasing the strange demon like monster and was now proceeding to yell ferociously at the other two. Inuyasha picked up on clips of speech like ‘why the hell did you follow me bastards’ and ‘did Father put you up to this’ and more nonsense about the mysterious gray gate that had disappeared just a short while ago. Inuyasha didn’t know what they were or how they came here or even had a clue as to what they were rambling on about but he knew to steer clear of the two with black hair, their scents were something less than human although the man who had his dark hair tied up in a ponytail was still somewhat human it seemed. The golden eyed boy with his blond hair worn in a braid was incredibly angry and on edge with the others in his company so it didn’t seem like they were allies and even less, friends. All were certainly acquainted though.

“The two with purple eyes don’t smell human but definitely not demon while the other is a human. He has some sort of supernatural power that would be best if we stayed a good distance away for now,” the half demon mumbled mostly to himself.

“Come on, Kikyo doesn’t exactly smell human either and she’s still fairly peaceful with us,” Kagome mused.

“Why can’t you keep your mind off of Kikyo for one second Kagome! Keh, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were jealous!” Inuyasha spouted, instantly angry at the fact that Kagome had mentioned Kikyo, of all people. His former lover was not exactly friendly with their group but Inuyasha and her still loved each other despite the fact that one was dead and the other an outcast.

“I’m not saying anything like that! It was just an example of a sort-of human being having strong sacred power! Did you want me to use myself as an example then?! I have the same power as Kikyo does!” Kagome retorted, quite ticked off that Inuyasha had been so quick to jump to conclusions as usual.

“Well then what are you saying, you’re just as powerful as Kikyo? Keh, don’t make me laugh! Your power is the wimpiest excuse for sacred magic I’ve ever seen!” Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome’s eyebrow twitched. That was the only warning he had before he slammed head first of his perch on the tree and onto the hard dirt. Curse the Beads of Subjugation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha misses Kikyo :(


	4. Chapter 3

BAM! 

The formerly arguing party froze. Edward was the first to speak.

“Uh, guys, what was that,” he squeaked, voice barely above a whisper. Greed-Ling and Envy just glanced at him before Greed hardened his Shield and Envy had shifted his arm back into the blade of a cleaver. They started stalking towards the area of trees where the strange noise came from. Greedling was dragging Ed along with them so he couldn’t go running into a nearby library or bookstore so he could figure out a way back to Amestris. The trees parted to reveal a white haired boy who looked to be about between 16 and 18 years of age. He was tall with tanned skin and was wearing a strange red clothing piece. And he was lying in a small hole in the ground.

The group tensed as he jumped up and yelled, “Damn you Kagome! Why’d you have to go and show them where to find us and kill us!?”

A girl (Ed, Greedling and Envy just assumed she was Kagome) leaped through the cover of some bushes and shouted, “Well maybe if you hadn’t been such a jerk to me then it would’ve ended differently! It’s not my fault you always sneak off to visit Kikyo without even telling me you’re going anywhere!”

The white haired boy snorted and retorted, “It’s not like you care where I go, you’re not my mother anyway,” he ended this sentence in a sour note.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome paused for effect, “SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!!!!” After every word, the boy was pounded into the dirt.

“Ooohhhh, so that’s what the noise was,” Edward’s group chorused only to glare suspiciously at each other. It wasn’t everyday that you thought like your sworn enemy. Or agreed with them for that matter. The one thing they all agreed on was that this group was weird. Then Edward glanced at his “buddies” and realized that he didn't have much room to talk. 

The awkward silence that followed was apparently too much for Greed to handle because he said, “Hey, do you guys have any fairly large armies or maybe a tavern full of criminals I could lead by any chance?” Envy snorted and rolled his eyes and Ed just smacked his left hand (not the right one because ouch) into his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha's clothing is called a hakama (I think) but since the FMA group is from Amestris, they don't know what that is. Amestris has a mainly European fashion trend and even though one of them is Xingese (Ling) and Xing has a closer clothing type, he is out of commission as his body has been taken over. So whelp.
> 
> Also, this is the last chapter that was written and as past me never really had a plan for this story, it's on a (basically) permanent hiatus. Thank you for trying this out anyway, it means a lot!


End file.
